Don't I Know You?
by Helenaist101
Summary: "Don't I know you, mister?" Yes, she did know him; he was Benjamin Barker, her husband. An alternative ending to the film, Sweeney recognises Lucy just in time. AU, Lucy/Sweeney with hints of Sweenett/Toddett. And of course Johanna/Anthony. Read and Review *hearts*


**AN: For those of you who are reading my other Sweeney Todd FanFiction this one I wrote for a fan that loves Lucy and Sweeney. My other story will be a full Sweenet/Toddett, so if you enjoy that, please head on over there. This one has hints of it in, two actually but it is mainly Sweeney and Lucy. And if you haven't read the other FanFiction, you should also check it out. Second Chances. Anyway, this is an alternative ending to Sweeney Todd, I hope you enjoy. And remember to review!**

_I do not own Sweeney Todd, nor the marvellous characters. All rights go to the writers and creators._

_**Don't I Know You?**_

"Don't I know you, mister?" she asked, tilting her head and looking at him closely.

Sweeney took a step back, confused at her comment. He had, of course seen the woman in the streets but never before had she seen him, or so he thought. The woman stepped closer to him.

"Don't I know you?" she repeated, bringing a hand up to his face and touching it carefully, reluctantly. Her eyes widened even more than they already were and she gasped. "I know you, Benjamin Barker…"

With his real name said he tightened his grip around the razor, he couldn't have someone else recognising him from his past or making threats to go to the law, especially this close to finally getting his revenge, avenging his dear Lucy. But before he could bring the razor up to her throat she removed the hat she was wearing and pushing her faded hair away from her face. She was barely recognisable after so many years living in the street, her complexion had turned grey, her hair following suit but Sweeney would know that face anywhere.

"Lucy…" he whispered, searching the woman's face, just to be sure.

"Yes, Lucy. So it is you then? My husband?" she asked, dropping her hand from his face.

"It is, it's me Lucy. I thought you were dead. She told me you were dead" he said, his brows furrowing in confusion. Mrs Lovett had told him that she had poisoned herself, that she died but here she was, standing in front of him. He shook his head, "Mrs Lovett, would you get up here?" he called out.

The clunking of her shoes on the stairs announced her arrival as well as the ringing of the small bell as the door swung open. "What is it, love?" Mrs Lovett stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes settling on a cowering Lucy, she shifted her gaze back to Mr Todd who had a mask of anger written on his face. To say she was afraid was an understatement; she slowly backed away from him.

"You lied to me, Mrs Lovett" he said accusingly, gesturing to Lucy with the razor he still had in his grasp, Mrs Lovett caught the sight of the glistening blade and became even more scared. She shook her head, staring at the razor with wide eyes,

"No, no, not lied at all, no I never lied. Said she took a poison, she did, never said that she died…" her back hit the wall with a thump, she looked at Lucy sadly, "Poor thing, she lived but enough to weaken the head. All she did for months was just lie there in bed, should've been in hospital, wound up in Bedlam instead. Poor thing" she looked back at Sweeney who was only inches from her face, his eyes still burning into her. She closed her eyes and with a whisper concluded her speech, "Yes I lied 'cause I love you…"

Sweeney blinked, taken aback by her words. Sure, he knew Mrs Lovett cared for him, but loved him. No. He looked into her deep brown eyes and could plainly tell the sadness they held as well as the love. They brimmed with tears and he suddenly felt bad, he couldn't kill this woman, no matter how much he wanted to for betraying him. Even if he didn't love her, she was still his partner, the only person who stood by him this whole time. Regretfully he leant down and placed one small gentle kiss on her lips, Mrs Lovett was taken aback by such a gesture, but returned the kiss. She'd been dreaming of this moment for as long as she could remember but it was short lived. He pulled away and took a glance towards Lucy.

"Mrs Lovett… I wish I could say the same but I can't. My heart belongs to Lucy, it always has and always will. I'm… I'm sorry…" he whispered and he saw the heartbreak flicker in her eyes before he turned away and back to Lucy. Mrs Lovett slumped against the wall, shocked and heartbroken; she sunk to her knees and cried silently.

Mr Todd on the other hand had walked back to Lucy, who had been watching the encounter most intently. "Lucy, my heart does belong to you, it always has and always will. For 15 years I dreamed I might see you again, see our daughter, Johanna. I'd lost all hope, until now. I can help you, my love, to go back to how we used to be, we'll get Johanna back and live happily ever after"

Lucy looked into his eyes and she saw the hope he held, she too had been waiting for her husband to come home. After her suicide had failed all she could do was wait, she had escaped from Bedlam and taken to the streets. Just as she had taken to waiting for Benjamin to come home, she had kept an eye on Johanna as she grew up, staying outside the Judges home. She tried to smile at Sweeney, it would take a lot of work to get her back to what she used to be, and she knew she would never be the same again but she was willing to try, for him. She smiled and nodded, Sweeney smiled back.

Suddenly there was a creaking and Sweeney swung around, holding out the razor as a safety precaution. Mrs Lovett was still on the ground, her face buried in her hands, her body shaking with silent sobs. But next to her the chest slowly opened and a young lad climbed out of it. Sweeney narrowed his eyes and took a step closer, in front of Lucy and keeping an eye on Mrs Lovett too.

"Who are you?" Sweeney asked, holding the razor out.

"My…my name is Johanna…" she whispered timidly, immediately Sweeney dropped his arm to his side and started at the young… girl.

Lucy stepped forward first and walked up to her, "My girl… Finally I get to see you" she said, taking Johanna in her arms. Johanna seemed shocked at this, it was all to much for her to process. This woman was her mother and this man was her father? She had been told her parents both died. She looked up at Sweeney, who could only stare back at her as he too was beyond shocked at how this situation was unfolding.

"Johanna…" he muttered, walking behind the two women and slowly lifting the cap off Johanna's head, letting her long wavy blonde hair fall down her back. He let out a small gasp; she was striking in resemblance to Lucy, just like her imagined. A smile spread across his face. He took a hold of one of her hands, "I know this is much for you to take in, my darling. But you are my daughter… you are our daughter."

"But, my parents are dead… I was told that as a child" she said, confusion lacing her voice.

"That's what you were told, just as I was told my Lucy was dead" he said, glancing at Mrs Lovett who looked up for a second, her tear stained face shocked at the sight of the family before her. "You too were lied to, Johanna."

He took a moment looking at both women and smiling, this was his new start. It hadn't happened as soon as he had liked but it would now. Although, he still felt the need to enact his revenge on the Judge, for touching his Lucy, for violating her. He looked at Mrs Lovett again, who seemed to be trying to compose herself a bit better, he walked to her kneeling in front of her and taking on of her hands in his own.

"Mrs Lovett, would you do me one last favour?" he asked softly.

"Why should I?" she muttered angrily, her voice hollow and hoarse with tears.

"Because I would appreciate it. Please take Lucy and Johanna downstairs, the Judge should be here soon" he whispered, low enough for just her to hear. She looked up at him and nodded, she knew he could never be truly happy without getting his revenge on the Judge and she did want him to be happy, with her preferably, but anyway would do.

He helped her get up and she walked over to Lucy and Johanna, "Why don't the two of you come and get a pie?" she asked and lead them out of the door and downstairs.

Sweeney waited by the window, watching the people down below walk the streets, waiting for an appearance of the Judge. He tried to keep his cool, remembering what Mrs Lovett had once said about waiting. That woman really was to kind to him in the end, how could he have not seen how much she was in love with him before? Just as he immersed himself in these thoughts he caught sight of a rather frantic Judge running through the streets, pushing past people and ascending the stairs. Sweeney panicked and quickly found something to do, sharpening his razors. The Judge bolted through the door and stopped, out of breath.

"Mr Todd? Where is she?" he asked, his voice tired from running.

"Below, sir, with my neighbour. Thank god that sailor boy didn't molest her." He watched the relief spread across the Judges face, "And… she has seen the error of her ways."

"She has?" The Judge asked, completely shocked at this. He never thought Johanna would come to see clearly, she was far to infatuated with the sailor boy.

"Yes, sir. She speaks only of you" Sweeney said, sugar coating his voice.

"Excellent… And she will be here soon?" Judge asked his voice full of hope. He would finally get his yellow haired beauty to be his, and only his. She was not her mother but she was good enough for him, that much was certain.

"Very soon..." Sweeney paused and a fake smile covered his face from ear to ear, "How about a shave, sir? While we wait. Sit, sir, sit"

Judge Turpin eyed him reluctantly but took a seat in the barber chair, he had not gotten a shave since the first time he had been to this barber and he was well due for one. He undid his shirt buttons as Sweeney draped the cloth around his shoulders. He finished sharpening his razor and applied to shaving cream to the Judges face.

"So you finally get your pretty one, don't you Judge?" Sweeney asked as he applied the cream.

"Yes, and a pretty little thing she is as well" he replied, smiling fondly as he recalled Johanna, his Johanna.

"Just like her mother." Sweeney had said the same thing the first time the Judge had arrived in the shop, only this time he said it louder, so the Judge would catch it.

"Pardon, sir?" he asked, confused.

"Johanna, she's just as pretty as her mother" Sweeney replied, an evil sneer appearing.

The Judge continued to look at him, "Should I know you?"

Sweeney laughed and shook his head, "I don't suppose a barbers face is something to remember, especially one, a false prisoner of the docks"

Confusion was replaced with disbelief and shock, "Benjamin Barker…" the Judge muttered, his eyes catching the silver razor blade glistening in the moonlight.

"Benjamin Barker!" Sweeney yelled before stabbing the Judge in the neck, over and over. He let all his frustrations and hate out, he kept stabbing until the Judge went limp, his eyes still open an occasional twitch as the last of his life drained out of his wounds. "And I would have you know, Judge. I have both Lucy and Johanna now" a pained look crossed his face just as Sweeney slid the blade across his throat. Smiling to himself he watched the blood poor from the Judges wounds and then hit the pedal, sending the Judge below to meet his good friend Beadle. Slowly Sweeney cleaned the blade of the razor, folding it up and putting it back in the case gently.

"Rest now, my friends…" he whispered, shutting the lid and existing the room. He walked down the stairs and into Mrs Lovett's store. Lucy and Johanna were both sitting, eating one of his partners precious meat pies, he looked at Mrs Lovett, who was standing at the counter watching them and just for old times' sake he asked,

"What's that?"

Mrs Lovett looked up at him, smiling gently, "Its priest…" she replied in her sing song voice.

Sweeney chuckled darkly and looked back to his wife and daughter; he needed to take them away from this awful place, to start a new life where they could all be happy. He could help Lucy become herself again and Johanna to forget the demons of her own past that haunted her and even for himself, to become a new man. He walked over to them and sat next to Johanna on the bench.

"How would you feel about leaving, going to live down by the sea?" Sweeney asked, it had originally been Mrs Lovett's idea, a life for herself and Sweeney but now he had Lucy back.

"I would love that, and Anthony too" Johanna replied, smiling softly and glancing at her mother. Lucy looked up, her eyes wide but she still nodded.

Sweeney smiled and stood up, walking to Mrs Lovett. She had overheard his question and she felt her heart break a bit more, she looked at him with such longing.

"Mrs Lovett, you could join us? Open up your own pie store down by the sea. We could continue our business, be partners, nothing has to change" he said, watching her reaction.

She smiled at him, she wished she could say yes, wished she could be a part of his life and as much as she needed him, wanted him, he had Lucy now. Now, he didn't need _her._ "I would love to, Mr T. But I can't. I have Toby now, I have the shop. And you have your wife and your daughter back, you don't need me no longer"

Sweeney was confused at her reply; he had thought she would jump at the offer, just to be near him. Truthfully he had hoped she would, after living with her for so long he had grown quite fond on the bubbly energetic woman, he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. Not anymore. "I see… But you are welcome to join us whenever you please. To visit…to stay, I don't mind. I just hope to see you again, Nellie. I don't want you out of my life"

Mrs Lovett felt her heart skip a beat at his reply. For two reasons, the fact that he called her by her nickname, Nellie, not Mrs Lovett and two because he still wanted to see her. She figured that she did mean something to him now, and as much as she would have been thrilled by this she was only troubled, for reasons she barely even knew herself. "I will, Sweeney. Because no matter what, I will always love you, just like I always have"

"I know, Nellie. And thank you, for loving me" He said and gently leant down giving her another kiss, just as soft as the last. But more meaningful, Mrs Lovett kissed him back, tears running down her face. She knew what this kiss meant; it was a goodbye and a thank you. The pair wouldn't see each other for a long time and Sweeney knew it would be harder on Nellie then it would on him. She pulled away, staying close to him.

"Good bye, Mr T…" she whispered, looking up at him once more before moving away and sitting at a far table.

Mr Todd looked up to see young Toby in the door way to the living room that joined Mrs Lovett's pie store. He had also grown quite fond of the boy, even if he had planned to kill him at one point. "Good bye, Toby. You take care of Mrs Lovett for me."

"I will, sir, I swear it. Nothing's gonna harm her, not while I'm around" Toby said strongly, walking to Mrs Lovett and taking her hands in his own small one.

"That's my boy" Sweeney smiled, he turned back to his wife and daughter. "It's time to go now…" He helped Lucy up out of her chair and waited for Johanna. He skipped up the stairs, packing his very few possessions in a sack, taking the money he had earnt and putting away his precious razors. He smiled fondly at the place and walked back down the stairs. He took Lucy's arm and started walking, inside he could hear Mrs Lovetts sobs and Toby trying to calm her and as much as it pained him to hear her so heartbroken he kept walking. Johanna was in tow when Anthony ran up to the family,

"Mr Todd? What's happening?" he said, confused looking at Johanna, "Johanna I have a carriage waiting just down the road"

"Perfect" Mr Todd smiled at Anthony. "Anthony, meet my wife, Lucy and our daughter, Johanna"

Anthony's jaw dropped, he recognized the beggar woman and of course his Johanna, "How?"

"It's a long story, my boy. How would you like to accompany us to the sea?" Mr T asked, his voice awful chipper compared to what it had been the whole time Anthony had known him.

"I would love that" he replied, taking Johanna's hand in his own and smiling at the girl he loved.

"Then take us to that carriage" Mr Todd replied.

The new family of four walked off towards the carriage, climbing in and heading off to the sea. Sweeney looked behind him at the slowly shrinking London and smiled. This was a new beginning for his family, they were leaving their old lives, their old memories behind them to make new ones. Hopefully happier ones and finally they could be happy. Sweeney looked at his wife with great fondness, "I love you, Lucy" he whispered and despite her current appearance he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Benjamin" she said back, her voice sounding more like his old Lucy. And with that Sweeney already new that this was going to be their happy ending.

**Review! Review! Review! And thank you for reading! *hearts***


End file.
